During the manufacture of alkyl-tin thioglycolate stabilizers a production side reaction leads to the formation of the undesirable respective alkyl-tin salt of thioglycolic acid (“TGA”). The alkyl-tin salt of TGA is a degradation product of the ester (thioglycolate) and may form a ring structure. Typically these salts are referred to as carboxylates. Alkyl-tin salts of TGA have limited solubility in their respective alkyl-tin thioglycolate stabilizers and when present in sufficient quantities, they may cloud the stabilizer and result in precipitate formation. The precipitate formation may not necessarily occur immediately during the production process and may occur after the stabilizer is allowed to stand for a period of time. The cloudiness in the stabilizer caused by the alkyl-tin salts of TGA is undesirable to both end users and manufacturers.